Love you Til The End
by AestheticSonata
Summary: "I will love you, no matter how far apart we are."-He's a liar, a master of deceit, a murderer. She's an asassin, a nimble footed pocket picker, and an addictive smoker. He's a promise keeper and a loyal brother. She's a protective sister and a determined fighter. They are childhood friends, they are teammates, they are lovers, they are enemies.
1. Prologue

**My second story on Fanfiction XD**

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_

 _"I will love you, no matter how far apart we are."_

He's a lier, a master of deceit, and a murderer.

She's a thief, a nimble footed pocket picker, and an addictive smoker.

He's a promise keeper, and a loyal brother.

She's a protective sister, and a determined fighter.

They are childhood friends.

They are teammates.

They are lovers.

They are enemies.

 _Love is not a matter of distance or time._

 _If you truly love someone,_

 _you'll wait a thousand years for them._

 ** _Disclaimer:_**

 **I'm not a professional writer, nor do I have an editor.**

 **These are my ideas based off of what I've read.**

 **If there is anyone who is copying my ideas,**

 **Please let me know, unless they are giving me credit.**

 **~Aesthetic Sonata :)**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"Thief"

The girl took cautious steps, her back pressed against the alley wall. Her lavender eyes watched carefully as people passed by the apple cart, buying loads of delicious reds. She automatically licked her lips already imagining herself biting into it, the sweet juice entering her mouth. She moaned. The girl couldn't go now. The crowd had to increase. If the cart holder was distracted by the amounts of money being thrown in front of him, she would be able to easily grab one and slip away. Two dark haired boys laughed as they made their way to the kart, a fan like symbol printed boldly on their backs. She didn't know what the symbol was, but she did know that people with that symbol normally had loads of money. The girl turned from her position in the alley and entered the street. She walked close to the wall, her only ally. Approaching the kart, she made sure that she was near the two boys so she could snatch their wallets right under their noses. She snuck her hand forward, grabbed an apple, and placed it in the small satchel around her waist. Avoiding eye contact, she walked back out not before sliding her hands in the pockets of the two boys and quickly stealing there wallets.

"Thief! I saw that girl steal an apple!" A voice shouted through the crowd and she whipped her head up to see a blond haired girl pointing accusingly at her. The girl narrowed her eyes and looked around seeing that most people were getting ready to get her. clenching her fest, she made a mad dash for it, pushing past people and weaving her way through the bustling streets. She could feel two people hot at her heels and smirked.

"Suckers." She made a sharp left taking off into the multiple shops and buildings. She jumped up onto the wall and quickly began to scale it without looking back. With ease, she landed nimbly on the roof and sat down, pulling out the apple she had grabbed earlier. The girl rubbed it against her shirt trying to clean it, but her shirt itself was dirty as well. She brought the apple close to her mouth and took a bit, moaning at the taste, "This has definitely got to be the best apple yet. Maybe I'll snatch two tomorrow."

"I don't think so."

The girl stopped midway, chewing and slowly turned around to see the two boys whose wallets she had stolen earlier. Now seeing the kunai in the taller ones hand, she immediately smaked her palm against her head. _God damn it, you stole from Shinobi. Nice going Mitsuko._ She immediatley put her arms up and with her free hand pulled out the wallets she stole.

"I'll give ya these back, only if ya let me go. Deal?" She tauntingly shook the black wallets in front of them. The shorter one walked forward, his low ponytail swinging in the wind. He too, had a kunai in his hand. He held it forward and reached to grab the wallets.

"Deal." She gave them the wallets and stood up, taking one more bit of the apple before tossing it to the right, letting it roll to the edge of the roof.

"Just kiddin'!" The girl gave a large, mischievous grin and reached up, pulling out a kunai from thin air, causing both the boys to have their mouth drops and eye widen. She snatched the wallets back and held the kunai in front of her threateningly. Slowly she took steps back, to make sure she didn't accidentally fall off. The boys inched towards her, one bringing his hands together to make handsigns while the other reached into his pocket to pull out his own kunai only to realize that it was gone. She felt her heel hit the edge of the roof and gave a playful wink, "Oops?" And with that she backflipped off the roof and made a mad dash out of the alley.

* * *

Itachi was suprised, because he was not expecting her to do that. He gritted his teeth in anger for two reasons. One, that girl had been able to successfully snatch his kunai from right beneath his nose and he couldn't do anything about it, and two, she had double crossed them and he wasn't even prepared for it.

"Oi, Itachi, if we want to get out money back we better hurry, seeing that she's getting away." Shisui softly hit the back of Itachi's head before jumping down from the roof, following in the direction she had dissapeared off in.

The long haired Uchiha furrowed his eyebrows inn confusion and hopped roofs keeping an eye out for the silver haired girl. Luckily the color was unusual in Konoha so spotting the young girl wasn't hard. She was running in between the crowds, and from what he could see, she was no longer carrying the kunai. He dug into his pocket to feel the comfort of the sharp object, which now only made him angrier. He gripped it tightly in his hand, pulling it out and holding it in front of him, preparing to dive in after the thief. This time, he wouldn't be tricked. Not again.

He jumped down from the roof, not too many feet in front of the panting Shisui.

"Man . . . she's . . . most certainly . . . not a normal thief . . . " He spoke between breaths. Itachi gave him a look and Shisui immediately quieted and stood up, wiping sweat from his brow. He beckoned the curly haired boy forward as the slowly turned towards the training fields where they had seen her go. They glanced over the field, seeing her leaning against one of the target posts, going through their wallets. She was hunched over, showing the poor posture and had her legs spread out in front of her, the apple in her mouth. They watched as she tossed the core over her shoulder and moved to look through the next wallet.

The two boys quietly walked over behind her, ready to attack.

* * *

Mitsuko grumbled. They looked rich but their wallets only had a few bills and coins. She tossed the one she was looking through aside, and picked up the other one, dumping its contents out in front of her. Same result. Maybe she didn't know how to read all that well and understand currency, but she did know what a lot of money looked like compared to little. Over the years, she had learned to recognize it. When buying cheap food, they used coins and green bills. When buying furniture or fancy clothing, there were rarely coins and instead many gray and pink bills. She flung the other wallet aside and buried her face in her hands.

"Agh! Nothing! Absolutely nothing! What a freaking waste!" Mitsuko frustratingly flund her hands up in the air.

"A lady should not be using such vulgar language."

"Hey! My money isn't waste okay?"

Starteld, Mitsuko jumped to her feet seeing that she was now facing the two boys from before. She backed up slowly, raising her arms, seeing that they both were carrying the sharp kunai.

"Hehehe . . . we're all friends right? Chums, fellow ninja buds, ya know?" She felt herself sweating before reaching down to pick up the two wallets. The boys inched closer, "Chill, y'all have nuthin foh me anyway. I'm serious. Ya heard me right? What y'all got is money foh things that I can easily grab. Here," Mitsuko tossed the wallets to the boys feet, but not before sliding a few coins into her palm slyly.

"You have stolen from the street vendors and admitted to doing it multiple times. Also running away from the crime and pick pocketing are crimes. You _must_ pay." The long haired boy stepped closer causing the girl to take a step back. She back flipped again to increase the distance between them.

"Sowry, boys. No can do! I returned y'all's belongings. That's all I did against y'all," She smirked, leaning on one hip, and rolled one of the coins over her knuckles.

"Doll, we really don't wanna cause a commotion. If you come with us nicely and pay for your crimes, then you won't have to worry about anything!" The taller boy spoke, batting his long lashes, showing that he was trying to flirt with her.

"If anyone is gonna regret anythin' its gonna be y'all!" Mitsuko hurled one of the coins she had in their direction. They both easily slid to the side and dodged it. The taller one began to laugh, before the other nudged him and pointed to where the coin had landed. It had hit the tree head on and indented almost 3/4 of the way into the bark. As they turned to look her, she smirked and watched them get into a fighting stance.

Mitsuko rolled the remaining three coins around in her palm. She placed one into her mouth, biting down on it before holding the other two inbetween her fingers on both hands. She slid her left foot back, turning her body sideways before holding her right hand in front, the left slightly behind. The coin in her mouth shined as she flashed a smile.

"Bring it, boys."

* * *

Itachi knew she wasn't any normal thief. She definitely was once educated, seeing as how she used chakra and the swiftness and stance she took. He looked at Shisui beside him and the other boy nodded his head, showing that he understood. Their opponent was not a normal thief and this fight, would not be an easy one.

He narrowed his eyes as time seemed to still for all of them. Remembering their encounter from earlier where she had snatched his kunai, it seemed that she was able to shift dimensions of the sort. Obviously, she must know about this "ability" of hers and would try to user it often. His best bet would be ninjutsu and taijustu if he became weaponless. She was going to fight them with yen to defend. As funny as it looked, he knew there was more to it.

* * *

Shisui had struck first. He had whipped out a kunai and flickered over in front of her, slicing diagonally, the action barely visible. The silver haired girl spun, using her foot to deflect the kunai. Although her sandals were ratty and torn, they had enough durability to stop the kunai from going closer. Itachi moved behind her and swung with his own kunai as she lifted her right fist, the kunai coming on contact with the small coin between her fingers. Mitsuko jumped up, and pulled from the air both their kunais, before flinging them deep within the target post, leaving the two Uchiha boys weaponless. Shisui flung his other fist forward before sliding down and trying to kick Mitsuko off her feet. She simply placed her hand on the boys head and hurled herself over him, making him fall into the other Uchiha.

"Rookies much?" She crossed her arms and looked at the tangled mess. Itachi, now annoyed, pushed Shisui off of him, getting up and making hand signs quickly, causing Mitsuko's eyes widen, "What are you doing? We aren't playing hand games, stupid boy!" She laughed before realizing that a giant flaming ball was heading straight for her.

"Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!"

At this point, Mitsuko had few options. She could either summon lightening or transport the Fireball to another dimension. Both used up a lot of energy and at this point, given her options, all she could do was stop herself from becoming barbecue before passing out and waking up in a jail cell. Mitsuko bit her thumb before swiping it across all three of the remaining coins and flinging them up into the air. She pressed her palms together before pointing it towards the falling coins. Lightening pulsed around her and it came in contact with the coins creating an explosion which countered the fireball jutsu.

The explosion was large but not large enough to cause a commotion. Both the Uchiha's were on the ground, looking at what had just happened astounded. The girl definitely wasn't a shinobi but she was able to use such a powerful jutsu. Once the bright lights died down they both slowly lifted themselves up cautiously making their way towards the girl. They watched as she leaned forward on her knees, tired, and as she looked at them before her eyes rolled back in her head and her body went limp falling forward causing the Uchiha boys to rush forward and catch the falling girl.

"You know, 'tachi, I don't really want to turn her in. She'd be quite fun, don't you think?"

Itachi merely looked at the fainted girl in his hands.

"Hn."

* * *

 **Took me a little time but it's here! The first chapter of my Itachi love story :)**

 **Follow, Fav, and Share**

 **~Aesthertic Sonata 3**


	3. Chapter 2

**How'd you guys like chapter One? Also let me know if you guys think I should do a character info page.**

* * *

Chapter Two:

"Mitsuko Kei"

When Mitsuko opened her eyes, she was expecting herself to wake up in a cold cell on the floor, the familiar cuffs around her wrists with the smell of stale bread and metal. Instead, she awoke to a comfy mattress and the sweet aroma of food wafting into the room. What normally would've been a scary cell mate was the boy whom she had fought yesterday leaning against the doorway, with his arms crossed and head tilted downwards resting on his chest. She shifted herself upwards into a sitting position awakening him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, 'course. But pray tell, what I'm doin' here. I thought you and ya friend were gonna take me to the police?" Her eyes flickered between him and the room. It was clean excepting the mess of papers on the desk in the corner.

"We did, and we struck a deal. Are you hungry?"

She nodded. Whatever was going on, it didn't matter because right now, she was staying in a place of quality after a long time. Mitsuko swung her legs over the bed side and got up, ignoring the tingling feeling in her legs. The first thing she noticed was the different clothes. They were dark, the top a navy blue and the loose sweats were black.

"Wait, where's my satchel?" She made her way around the bed, taking note of the surroundings, memorizing the details especially the faded white and red symbol on the wall which looked similair to what the other boy was wearing yesterday.

"Come." The boy beckoned for her to follow and he turned out of the room, while she hurried behind him.

"So, what's ya name?"

"Itachi."

"Mmm . . . that's a strange name. Oh well! I'm Mitsuko! Mitsuko Kei!" She flashed him a large smile and spun around, "Thanks for the clothes by the way, my old ones were starting to rip." A little child cut her off from asking anything else. It ran up to the the boy whose name was Itachi and flashed him a smile.

"Nii-san!"

Mitsuko squated down to level with the little boy and waved her fingers, "And who might you be, little fella? I'm Mitsuko, Mitsuko Kei! Is 'tachi your bro?"

The little boy hid behind Itachi's leg, looking at Mitsuko, afraid. He looked up at Itachi as if asking for permission, who simply nodded and patted the little boys head. Mitsuko smiled again and waited for the boy to respond.

"My name's Sasuke, and I'm gonna be a great shinobi like Nii-san!"

Mitsuko looked at him questioningly, "Shi-no-bi? Oh! You mean ninja! Nin-nin!" She laughed and patted the little boys head before standing up and resting her elbow on Itachi's shoulder, "Well, Sasu-chan, I'm sowry but I'm gonna have ta borrow your bro for a bit, kay? Then ya can have him back!" She laughed and watched as Itachi bent down and told the little boy to wait with their mom.

He pushed her arm off his shoulder before giving her a sweet smile, "I deeply apologize, Kei-san but as of right now you do not smell very . . . pleasant, so let us leave physical contact to a minimum for now, alright?"

Mitsuko slumped her shoulders before standing up right and smiling sheepishly, "Sowry!"

* * *

After Itachi had given her a tour of the house, he had led her straight to the bathroom and gave her new clothes with multiple bottles.

"But 'tachi! I don't wanna use all of ya smelling soaps and fancy stuff! Seriously, I'll just spray some air freshner on afterwards and ta-da! I'll smell like oranges." Mitsuko set the clothes down on the counter top before handing back the bottles to Itachi only to have them pushed back towards her.

"No, I insist. It is alright, Kei-san. We have many of these." He quickly slammed the door shut before hurrying away, avoiding any more arguments.

Mitsuko emerged from the bathroom, drying her hair and inhaling the sweet scent it now omitted, "Mmm! Cherry Blossoms! Saku-ra!" She spun around in her new clothes, the skirt fanning out beneath her.

"I see your done. Come, my father would like to talk to you." The dark haired boy, appeared from the shadows and walked towards the kitchen. Mitsuko hung her towel on the rack before hurrying after him.

"Hey! Wait up, 'tachi!" She skidded into the dining room and stopped after seeing five people sitting at the table all looking at her, "Hehehe . . . Hi?"

The elder man looked at Itachi and pointed to her, " _This_ is the one?"

Itachi nodded in response, "Sit."

Mitsuko complied and pulled out the wooden chair before leaning back into it, "I'm Mitsuko Kei . . . uh . . . yeah!"

"I am Fugaku Uchiha. You've met Itachi and Shisui, correct?"

"Yeah. So, what am I doing here? I mean like I'm supposed to sort of be in jail? A cell? Not that I'm complainin' or anythin'."

"Nevermind that. Where is you family? Parents and clan?"

Mitsuko pondered over his question for a bit debating on how she should answer, "Clan? Um, I don't know, never really lived with one. Parents? Gone, I guess." She shrugged her shoulders, "Don't have any siblings and if I had cousins, I probably don't know who they are."

Fugaku looked back at Itachi and Shisui now seeing where they were coming from. Itachi had told his father that she knew how to fight, but she definitley wasn't from around here and probably never attended an academy. Fugaku decided to continue the interrogation.

"Tell us about yourself, Mitsuko Kei. We would like to know everything before we make our decision."

Mitsuko bit her lip. Decision about what exactly? Should she tell them everything? She already knew the answer to that one. Definite no. Enough? Yes. She twiddled her thumbs in nervousness seeing every ones eyes on her. She frantically looked around the room for some form of comfort. A hand rested itself on her lap.

"Mitsuko-san, don't worry, my husband can be very scary at times, but it's okay to tell us everything." The lady, who she figured must be Itachi's mom sent her a warm smile and patted her lap before retracting her hand and looking at her expectantly. How could such a sweet woman be related to Fugaku? Only the people above would know. She brushed of the questions in her mind before composing herself and looking at everyone, seriousness in her eyes.

"I understand. I will tell you as much as I can." _And only how much I want you to know._

* * *

 **(A/N This is in Kayuki's POV Just so you guys know! It will hop here and there so try to stick around as long as you can:)**

 _I grew up in a secluded area. My family lived in a small house in the woods. Location in relation to Konoha? It was about a weeks travel. My father was a ninja, or at least he had been one but practiced the techniques often. My late mother, I had never met. She died giving birth to me but from what I heard, she too was a ninja. Her and my father were partners._

 _That cottage is the only thing close to home that I can remember. I'm pretty sure at one point we lived in a village due to the minimal pictures I'd see here and there, but I couldn't recall it at all._

 _Once a month my dad would disappear to Konoha for days. He'd tell me it was to receive supplies and I did not doubt him once seeing that when he came back, his arms would be full of bags and his back would be carrying some large furniture or more food. I already know what your thinking. A man to leave his daughter home alone in the middle of nowhere for days? See, that's the point. It was in the middle of_ nowhere _._ _No one passed by our house, not even animals other than the occasional squirrel and birds._

 _About three years ago, things changed. My dad, he left on his monthly journey, but a week later he still hadn't returned. The next day, I awoke to the smell of smoke coming from outside. Our yard was on fire. The trees, the swings, everything. I grabbed everything I could and stuffed it in a satchel before running out the front door._

 _I never looked back._

 _The next time when I was "awake" or aware of where I was, I had landed in front of a set of large gates. It had a large symbol painted on it, one that looked like a leaf which later I learned was this places symbol._

 _I didn't need to open the gates. They automatically opened and a group of men wearing black and masks ran out, in the blink of an eye, allowing me to enter the village unnoticed. The men at the desk were sleeping, so I ran past them and into the village's center._

 _It took me a few months before I perfected my thievery skills. Of course I practiced often. I had to. Many times I found myself at the front of a jail cell, or inches from being beaten from a stick, but this man with porcupine hair would always save me. I never saw his face, but I owe him my life._

 _Three years of living on the streets you learn to get by with the bare minimum of food. You watch others fight and learn new techniques. As for the jutsu I did with the lightening, that was the only one my father taught me, however, not once did he see me perform it. All he taught me was the hand signs and how to summon the chakra._

* * *

"That's about all of it." Mitsuko shrugged her shoulders and yawned. After talking and recalling that much, her brain and body screamed for a nice comfy bed and pillow. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Fugaku look over to Itachi and Shisui and then back at her. He was seeing if what she was saying was legit. Mitsuko almost scoffed. Leave it to the old man to not trust her. She almost hit herself when she saw Itachi lean over and whisper some words, causing Fugaku to look at her, his muscles on his face visibly tensing.

"Anything else you would like to mention, Mitsuko Kei? Such as dimension hopping?"

The silver haired girl choked on air and immediatley went into a coughing fit. She cleared her throat before composing her face and releasing a little laugh, "Dimension Hoppin'? What are you talking about?" She laughed before looking at Itachi and smirking, "I have no idea what your son is talkin' bout. I'm just a street thief, who knows a few tricks here and there!"

Fugaku brought his hands together and stood up, his eyes closing in thought, "I see. Seeing that Itachi speaks of you _highly,_ I am offering you a place in . . . our _compound._ A few blocks down from my home, there is an apartment building with an available room. I have already contacted them regarding your arrival. You will earn your keep in whatever way you desire, _however,_ " He paused before opening his eyes and looking dead into hers, "If I hear of you continuing your _hobbies_ , I will insure that this man you speak of will not be able to save you from what you will face. Dismissed."

Everyone got up, the sound of wood scraping against the ground unpleasant, matching the current theme. Mitsuko walked around the table and slung her hands over Itachi's shoulders.

"Say 'tachi, where is my satchel?" Her playful tone immediatley disappeared as she looked the quiet boy in the eye, her nails digging into his skin.

Itachi shrugged her arm off and beckoned for her to follow, "It is in my room. Please wait outside."

She watched as he opened the door, swiftly closing it behind him preventing her from seeing inside it. Mitsuko shrugged her shoulders. It was none of her buisness anyways. Unless he went through her stuff. Then, it was only fair for her to see what he was hiding.

The Uchiha emerged from the room holding her run down satchel in his hand, "Here."

Mitsuko grabbed it hastily, pulling it close to her body, "Thank you."

Itachi's eyes watched her closely, before he decided to ask, "Why did you lie back there."

She stopped her reunion, hearing his question. She placed a finger to her chin, looking thoughtful before deciding on her answer, "Simple. The entire world doesn't need to, nor should it, know everythin' about me. You just got lucky, seeing me do that trick." Mitsuko shrugged her shoulders before continuing, "Would you have told _everything_ about yourself the first time you met somebody? If ya did, then where's the fun? If there's no mystery, then there's no game." She skipped off before sparing a wink at the stunned Uchiha.

Itachi watched her retreating form, her words still processing through his brain. For a thief, she sure knew a lot.

* * *

When Mitsuko had finished placing her bag on her bed and checking to make sure its contents remained, she had hid it under her bed and casually shut the door behind her only to come face to face with the two Uchiha boys. The curly haired boy flashed her a friendly smile before extending his hand forward. She took it.

"Hey Mitsu-chan! I'm Shisui. Sorry about earlier. Itachi's dad can be kind of scary." He whispered the last part before continuing, "Anyway, we were going to go train. Want to come?"

Mitsuko held the boys hand in hers before thinking. If she said no, then the odds of her ever being able to leave the streets would be slim because she doubted they would continue to let her stay in the compound without pulling her weight. Making up her mind she nodded her head and returned a smile towards the two of them.

"Yup!"

Oh how would she regret ever saying yes in the future. How she would regret ever letting herself get involved with the Uchiha's. And how she would most certainly regret befriending Shisui and Itachi of the prestigious Uchiha Clan.

* * *

 **Ehhehe? How is it?**

 **School starts next week and AGH. Literally i'm screaming to put it simply.**

 **Expect late updates for about a month cuz I'm going to be busy with XC and stuff. CRII.**

 **Follow, REVIEW, Fav,**

 **I'll do a shout-out if you review!**

 **~AestheticSonata 3**


End file.
